nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Chunnin vs. Genin The Rivalry Begins Yoadai and Mirokyu 3/19/14
'Participants' Yoadai Rinha, Mirokyu Hyuga, Athena Uzumaki 'Title:' Chunin vs. Genin The Rivalry Begins: Yoadai and Mirokyu Yoadai: :Yoadai growled and walked off toward the Aemgakure Falls, His pale thin face pointed towards the ground as his pink hues partook the wet surface beneath his quiet ninja shoe soles each step he took was somehow silent even the water that pulled beneath his feet didn't move a closer look at his shoes would reveal that he had infact coated them with chakra. This was a usual practice of his and it made his movements across the usually slick Amegakure stone streets less trechorus, Yoadai gritted his teeth and took off at a run his right heel pushed off the ground after a few moments and his sprang full force into the air. Moments later Yoadai's foot landed once again upon it's intended surface silently, this time he had alighted to a roof close to him and he sprinted along the straight pointed top of it his feet seemed to move faster than any normal optics could easily register. Suddenly he came to a full frontal stop near the edge of the roof he looked down for a moment and then jumped diving from the roof he plumeted towards the ground for a few seconds but somersaulted mid air righting himself just before he hit the ground. His body landed in a perfect crouch but when he landed his fist struck the ground hard a loud thwack was heard the entire distance of the village street, Yoadai removed his right fist from the ground and noticed that a small crater the size of his hand had appeared there in the surface of the flagstone this shocked him a bit that he had become strong enough to put a dent in stone surface but he shrugged and stood up brushing himself off a bit as he did so. Yoadai looked up to the sky stopping again, this time he allowed the warm rain that fell contstantly in a dowpour from the Heavens wash over his face beneath his rebreather a smile crept over his face and he then returned to his walking reaching the path finally that lead to The Falls Yoadai stopped and turned to look back at his comrades they were gathered in the village street as normal conversating over this, and that but he still pressed on and headed towards what he saught as his own personal sanctuary, yes it may be idiotic to call it that seeing as the space wqas indeed roofless and wide open but it was where he felt he was at home this place gave his life a purpose as if the Falls themselves were what drove him to continue in his quest to become a legendary Shinobi, However he turned as he saw his Rival Mirokyu enter the street.: Yoadai: :He took a few steps closer to the Hyuga, he reached the male in a short few seconds and stared down at him his eyes were abalze with a fury.: Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: Whoa chill man, I like my personal space. Yoadai: Oh I'm sorry am I to close? Yoadai: :He stepped even closer to him now in the boys face as he bent down so that they both saw eye to eye.: Yoadai: :Yoadai now faced Mirokyu with a fire fury as before he bent forward and pushed the boy hard in the chest attempting to knock him to the ground with the force of his frontal contact.: Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++The moment he saw the male moving towards his body Mirokyu instantly brought his right hand forward to the body of the Rinha boy known as Yoadai aiming for his chest just over his heart he funneled a bunch of chakra into his palm as he did so the chakra shot forth from his tenketsu located there in his hand and he struck the male with what is known as The Palm Bottom Technique square in his chest hoping this would halt him and stop him dead in his tracks.++ Yoadai: :Yoadai jumped back with intense speed as the boys palm shot straight for his chest he supposed this was intended to drop himj quickly but Yoadai was fast, Watching as Mirokyu's hand came into the space where he had been standing Yoadai lifted his leg with speed to the young males hand and aimed to kick it away with immense force his kick most deffinately would shatter the boy's hand if he made actual contact with it.: Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++Mirokyu yelled as Yoadai's foot crashed full force into his hand he quickly pulled his hand away and cursed loudly, retreating a few feet he nursed his hand as he concentrated on it hard he held his hand in his uninjured one and activated his Byakugan he surveyed his palm his entire hand had been shattered to pieces the bones were indeed splintered in several places, angry at this Mirokyu chraged head on at the boy called Yoaday pulling a kunai from the pouch at his waist he attached an explosive tag to the end of it then swiftly threw the kunai in Yoadai's direction aiming straight for the boys head.++ Yoadai: :Yoadai snickered as the boy retreated from his holding his hand, the kick had been successful indeed and the hand now appeared to be injured badly as was the case seeing as the Hyuga boy craddled it in his good hand. Yoadai's eyes widened however as Mirokyu charged head on at him withdrawing a kunai and attaching a papaer bomb to it. Tehj Hyuga kid then sent it flying straight for his head and Yoadai yelled as he ducked just in time to watch the Kunai fly over his head it however did not quite make it over and grazed the top of his head putting a cut in it a few tenths of an inch deep in his scalp. Yoadai howled in pain and shot his hand to his head palming it then he removed his hand and saw that it was covered in a bit of blood. He growled loud and angry it was ferral almost like Yoadai was letting the beast from it's cage he threw caution to the wind now and removed all four warmers from both his arms and legs dropping them to thr ground with a very loud thud as each weighed nearly 100 pounds a peace now. His hands now flashed to his own weapons pouch and he withdrew three senbon, notching each one in his right hand between his finger he then let them loose from his hand with a quick flick of his wrist in the direction of Mirokyu. Teh senbon flew straight towards the boys neck on the right hand side one looking to bury itself deep into his jugular vien the others aimed above and below the one with and actual dangerous intended target. Yoadai hoped that the senbon would peirce the boy in his neck in which case he would then have to pause and heal his own wounds if they indeed found there intended mark.: Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++Miorkyu watched as his kunai soared over the boys head and cut his scalp slightly it missed his intended target area but still managed to cut the boy but as it flew behind Yoadai it hit a pillar on one of the many dorways that lined the village street and the tag attached to it exploded on contact smoke billowed from the blast site and streaked debreee everywhere the force of the blast had sent large chunks of wood flying straight to Yoadai's body, but it was to late Yoadai had gone into a blind range and he ditched his weights moving with speed he out ran the explosion it seemed and then sent what looked to be three senbon straight for his own neck. Thinking quickly Mirokyu screamed out in a loud voice " Eight Trigrams Palms: Revolving Heaven" as the words left his mouth the boy began to spin rapidly shooting chakra from all the tenketsu on his body this then created a shield like barrier made of his own chakra which should easily enable him to deflect any projectiles from hitting him or least stop them from hitting a more dangerous area on his body. while he spun his chakra whipped up rain and wind into the vortex of his rotation the water splattered in his face blinding him slightly he moments before the two senbon reached him they were deflected but the third intended for his neck it seemed struck his broken hand while the water had blinded him. Mirokyu howled in pain and stopped his rotation his hair wild and wet with the rain he pulled the senbon from his already injured hand and threw it to the ground with a grimace he stood there panting as he glared towards Yoadai his intentions were to seriously maim it seemed no bother Mirokyu had a plan for this kid and he laughed as the senbon hit the ground the laughed was a bit errie it seemed out of place coming from the boy but all the same it did indeed spout foth from his mouth. Mirokyu licked a stream of blood from his hand as it trickled down his knuckles and hit the slick ground beneath him.++ Yoadai: :Yoadai growled as the boy began to spin in his rotation style watching as two of his senbon were dflected his smiled though as he realized one made it through the technique and planted itself in his oppanants hand, the boy then stopped his spinning and pulled the Senbon free tossing it to the ground as he did so. Yoadai took this as his chance pulled a kunai from the pouch at his waist and held it firm ly in his right hand, he then took off at a break neck pace at times not fully being able to be seen at all his speed was intense and it caused the water below him to spout outwards from either side of his quick moving feet is cascading waves that sprayed the ground in moment he reached the boy watching as Mirokyu licked the blood off his hand it was a bit creepy as he heard Mirokyu laugh. Yoadai ignored this freak out tatic or Mirokyu and threw his kunai into the air it flew upwards but quickly came back down only to meet his foot this then connected with the butt of the kunai and sent it forth from Yoadai's nearly invisible form to that of Mirokyu with insane speed one might say they could here the air whistle through the hole in the kunai handle because of how fast it traveled through the air. The kunai finally reached the boy it had been aimed for Mirokyu's left leg and if it hit it had enough force to bury itsalf deep into his thigh, Yoadai however didn't stop there he then jumped from the ground somersaulting over Mirokyu's head he removed a smoke bomb from his weapons pouch and pelkted it right to the ground just beneath Mirokyu's feet watching as the thing exploded and sent a large cloud of smoke over the terrain around them. Landing hard on the ground with his right heel first Yoadai sped off a distance from Mirokyu as the smoke swirled about he jumped to a nearby roof and looked down on the boy hoping that his kunai had flown true and made it to it's intended home.: Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++Mirokyu looked up in time to see Yoadai disappear from his earlier position he had to admit the boy moved with insane speed but his Byakugan allowed him to keep up with the entire thing and he watched as the boy withdrew a kunai and sent it flying towards his thigh. Mirokyu quickly withdrew a shuriken from his pouch as the kunai sped towards his body he threw his shuriken with all his strength straight at Yoadai's kunai it collided with the boys ninja tool and sent the two instraments flying off in opposite direction but as his shuriken took care of the Kunai yodau had in the mkean time reached Mirokyu and jumped over his head preforming a bit of acrobatics as well as throwing a smoke bomb directly at his feet which exploded on contact with the ground and sent thick smoke all over the place Mirokyu scowled and coughed as the smoke entered his lungs but he quickly ran from it and eventually came out of it only to see Yoadai dashing off to a nearby roof where he stood there and watched Mirokyu from above Mirokyu growled and instantly became enraged his hand was hurting even worse than before now and he was beginning to lose his cool he had to think of something to end this spar quickly. Pulling a solitary senbon from his own pouch mirokyu ran forward at his top speed which would not last long in his current condition he was beginning to become fatigued by this fight. as he reached a close range to the part of roof Yoadai stood on Mirokyu released thesenbon from his good hand with quickness it pelted directly for Yoadai's neck right where his wind pipe should be Mirokyu's intention was to make it so that the boy would get hit and leave a hole in the center of the Rinha's neck he hoped this would be enough to stop the boy and incapacitate him. Mirokyu then pulled two eplosive tags from his pouch and planted them on post on a door way right under the peice of roof Yoadai stood on and retreated farther away so that the distance from his oppanant and his now set trap was safe he waited in silence and disdain for the next move.++ Yoadai: :Yoadai stood there on the roof and looked down as the smoke cleared he saw his kunai be deflected by a precisely thrown shuriken, this angered Yoadai but it was okay he had more chances to hurt this kid but he didn't take his attention of of Mirokyu and watched as he came running towards the roof he stood on. Mirokyu let loose a senbon and then disapeared under the edge of the roof Yoadai coldn't see hwere he had gone but no matter Yoadai would take care of him he jumped down from the roof quickly only to have the senbon hit the top of the roof and bounce off clanging niosley down the roof to the ground. Yoadai hit the ground hard his fist slammed into the hard stone surface creating a crater there the size of a soccer ball but he had not known that the explosive tags were there on the dorway behind him and the force of his blow to the ground caused both tags to explode and send Yoadai flying off in another direction, Yoadai hit the pillar across the street hard his back crashed right into it splintering the structure of it Yoadai yelled out in pain and lay there not getting up he couldn't move it seemed the force of the impact had paralyzed his body he lay there motionless on the ground in a puddle his eyes were wide with fear as he looked around for Mirokyu he spotted the boy a distance away and growled out in pain again as he tried to move but could not manage even a small twitch angry tears swelled up in Yoadai's eyes as he lay there on the ground and he screamed in frustration he feared he had permanantly injured himself and he was not able to move at all.: EmpsAthenaSoriDrach: -smirking shaking her head placing her palm on her hip- "Normally I would think to let them play this out and let Yoadai die...Miro would learn a valuable lesson when sparring...However...tch..." -shaking her head walking into they frey- "I'll kill him myself... starting a fight WITH SOMEONE YOU CAN'T BEAT IS MORONIC... DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE LIKE YOUR MUMMY BRAT... You're gonna get it bad when you recover" -growling her words flash stepping in and picking him up slinging him over her shoulder- "Stupid moron" EmpsAthenaSoriDrach: -Sighing picking up her student- "Ok feel free to heal him, but nothing funny ok... killing him wouldn't be in your best intrests" -glaring at Miro darkly, placing her student on the ground before him as she stood there her hands on her hips waiting for him to revvive him- Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++He bent down over the Rinha boy known as Yoadai, placing his uninjured hand palm flat over the boy he concentrated very hard and pulled chakra straight from his center the chakra flew straight into his tenketsu located in his good hand and seeped from the hand quickly his palm glowed white it was intense enough to make someone shield their eyes Mirokyu squinted at the brightness of the technique. He slowly moved his hand over the boys body first he healed the oys back repairing the damage down there it took mere moments to do so, next Mirokyu moved his hand over Yoadai's head this however was a bit harder seeing as he had to stitch the flesh together slowly the wound closed the flesh there slowly melding together to form a perfectly smooth surface however a scar did appear there where Mirokyu's kunai had cut through the boys flesh and the hair from that part of his head was gone it left a long streak in the top of Yoadais head. Miorkyu finished healing Yoadai and sighed getting up but he faultered for a moment his palm still glowing he then placed it directly on his broken hand holding there as he fed more chakra into his palm his hand grew even bright Mirokyu winced as he felt the bones in his hand slowly mend and return to their normal state. after a few moments of this he moved his hand around it now worked good as new just as it had before Mirokyu smiled at hsi work and then grabbed Yoadai's right hand with his now mended one and helped the male from the ground standing him up straight to look at him one last time.++ 'End Results:' Yoadai Loses to Mirokyu and is then healed by him, Yoadai however ends up with a nasty scar on the top of his head.